It's always good to forgive
by RukiaXchan
Summary: Misaki has really always got someone to play with him. But does he like it? And what will happen with Usagi-san? What is going to happen with Nowaki/Hiroki and Miyagi/Shinobu if they betray each other?
1. Misaki is angry

Misaki has always got someone that will play with him. But does he like it? And what will happen with him and Usagi-san? This is yaoi so don't read if you dont like.

I DON'T own the anime, characters and manga. Just the story is mine.

The story is going on from the middle of episode 2. In this story Hiroki (age 28) is already an assistant professor on M University.

»Hey Misaki. All the time I wasn't doing anything, you did it by yourself=« the great novelist Usami Akihiko asked his love.

»Put your dirty hands away…«

Hist utor was touching him and he slowly came to undo his pants. Misaki got annoyed. He didn't want Usagi-san to hold him and he was even more annoyed because of the fact that he got aroused. He knew that Usagi-san loved his brother Takahiro for a long time, but why was he playing with him? What did he mean to Usagi-san? Was hej ust a playtoy= and why did he use him in his books, didn't he say that the books have always been his fantasy? Misaki felt very confused because he didn't know what to think. The pure-hearted novelist stole his kiss. And even more, he was the first one who made him cum.

»Huh? My dirty hands? Don't you get aroused by my hands? As I can remember the last time i made you cum very fast.« Akihiko smirked. Then he bit Misaki's ear and found out that it's his sensitive place, what made him very happy.

»A-ah! Stop that…« Misaki couldn't just say that he really got aroused. »Usagi-san! I-I have to go to school.« after some struggling he finally got away from Akihiko and fell on the floor.

»Then come, I'll take you to school.« he stood up, got his jacket and walked towards the door. »Aren't you coming? It's already late and you don't want to miss classes or?« his smirk has gotten very big because he couldn't hide the fact that he likes to tease Misaki.

Misaki went to get his jacket and bag. He didn't want to go to school yet because he had a little problem that was growing, but he knew that he couldn't just tell Usagi-san that he has got a hard-on. He was just following the novelist to his red sportscar that waiting downstairs in the garage. Misaki was sitting silently in the car with his legs tight together so that the beast on the driver-seat couldn't see his »problem«. Although they were driving only 5 minutes the time went by very slowly. He was happy when Usagi-san stopped and he saw that they were right before his school. He left the car without a word and went into the school. And again all the people were staring at him as if he would be something they have never seen before. Now hej ust ignored them because he wanted to go into the bathroom fast. But he failed.

»Good morning Misaki-kun. Where are you going? The class will start in 2 minutes.« asked his maths teacher and he saw that he really was late so he had no other choice as to go into the classroom.

»Oh, yes. Thanks sensei, I somehow forgot the time.« as he came into the classroom again all the students were staring at him.

Misaki picked a free chair and got out his maths books. He was just watching on the clock all the time because he wanted this hour to end fast. Usagi-san is really a demon. How could he do this to him? Now he already got problems to listen to what his teacher was saying, so how could he endure another 30 minutes? He knew that he couldn't go to the toilet in the middle of the lesson, but he already felt sweat running down his body and he felt hot. As the bell rang Misaki just picked up his books and ran to the toilet. As he already wanted to unzip his pants the door behind him opened and he got shocked.

»Hmm big bussines? I was watching you the whole hour and I saw you were very nervous. Or so it seemed. So what's the matter? You got a secret or what? But I don't think you're taking drugs or something like that. You seem very innocent.« that was his classmate Sumi that slowly approached him and stood infront of him now. Sumi smirked because he already knew what's the matter with Misaki but he wanted to tease him.

»H-hey what do you mean? I just have to go to the toilet as you can see. I don't have any secrets.« Misaki has got really nervous now because his arousal was growing.

»Hmm are you sure? I think you've got a problem. Let's say it's a big problem.« he moved his hand towards Misaki's cock. Misaki could feel that his arousal was growing even more now. »I don't know why you're lying if I can already feel it.«

»W-what are you doing?!? What if someone comes in. S-should I remind you that this is a public toilet?« but it seemed as if his senpai didn't care about anything because he was already unzipping Misaki's pants.

»Don't worry. I locked the main door of the toilet and hanged a shield on the door that will keep away everybody. And we are free the next hour so we've got time.« Sumi knew that Misaki got very embarassed and he liked that. Very much. »So why not enjoy each other? Hmm?« he was already done with unzipping the pants and he put a hand into Misaki''s underwear. Then he whispered something into Misaki's ear. »So why have you got a hard-on? I actually thought that you're a relative of the great novelist Usami Akihiko, but his lover? That's getting interesting.« Misaki felt shivers running through his body. He knew that he isn't Usagi-san's lover because he still loves his brother, but then why did he do things like that to him? Sumi started to stroke Misaki's cock and that broke Misaki's thoughts. He could already feel that it's growing bigger with every stroke his senpai makes.

»Ahh stop that! We are both guys. Why are you doing something… like this? Ah! S-stop now…« Misaki was already out of breath but his senpai still continued with his work.

»So are you his lover?« he bit Misaki's ear in the same way as Akihiko this morning and that made Misaki moan.

»Wh-what are you talkin about… I-I am not his lover… ahh!« his senpai was already licking his neck and Misaki couldn't do anything about that.

»Oh I see. But I also see that you're very sensitive. You've already got pre-cum on your cock. So should I continue, or let you go to the classroom in this state?« he got a string out of his pocket and tied Misaki's cock.

»AHH! What are you doing bastard?!? Let it go! NOW!«

»Well we don't want you to cum to fast or? Let's play a little bit more.« then he started opening the buttons on Misaki's shirt and started to lick his nipple and that made the little boy go crazy.

»Stop this… already… untie me…«

»Hmm why should I do it? What if you would ask me nicely to do it? It's just a few words, I think you should be able to say them. So?« Sumi already had an evil grin on his face because he really enjoyed what he was doing.

»N-no way…« Misaki really didn't want to fall so low. To beg his classmate for something? No way.

»Good then we shall have it on your way.« he was bitting Misaki's nipple and carresing his whole body with his free hand. Misaki couldn't help it because his senpai was stronger and taller as him and he knew that he couldn't escape.

»Let me go… p…please…«

»You see? It isn't that hard is it?« he untied Misaki's cock and he came immediately. Good that he was turned towards the toilet so that the cum fell into the toilet.

»AHH! You dirty, little bastard!«

»Oh, don't be so annoyed. You were actually cuter when you were still aroused.«

»Yes and you were the same bastard as now!«

»But it was fun, wasn't it?«

»NO!« Misaki shouted and Sumi saw that Misaki was very angry.

»Hey, hey calm down now. If I wouldn't come in someone else would see you jerk off and it wouldn't be good if it would be an upperclassman. Someone could have raped you. And it wasn't that bad was it? I mean I didn't do anything else than touching you a little.« Misaki couldn't decide if his senpai was a very big prick or a very big asshole.

»Well yes… BUT WHY THE HECK YOU HAD TO TIE MY COCK?!?«

»Ah… you see… I thought it would be funny. But anyway, let's get friends?« Sumi smiled.

»Wh-what?!? After all you've done to me, you bastard!« Misaki pulled up his pants and went out of the toilet.

»That's going to be an interesting year or?« Sumi said to himself and couldn't help but start laughing.


	2. The novelist in pain

Misaki was actually still angry at his senpai. hej ust couldn't understand what Usagi and Sumi-senpai wanted from him. Was he so attractive or what? He just shaked his head at this though. He wanted to walk a little so he would clear his mind. The beggining of this day was really horrible. And the day is going to continue. Is everyone he knows gay or what? Well his brother cannot be gay because he is going to marry a woman. Thank god that his only relative at least is »normal«. He just hoped that such things are never going to happen again. But maybe his senpai actually wasn't gay and was just playing with Misaki. He knew he will have to talk with Sumi again although he had a feeling that the man had no right thoughts going through his head. But actually Misaki also liked it when he touched him. But why wasn't it the same as when Usagi made him cum? Sumi's hands are also pretty large so as Usagi's and his hair is also similar. But then why did his arousal grow more when Usagi touched him? He slapped himself because he was thinking about something like that.

»Damn him!« he nearly shouted and one person could hear him.

»Hmm damn who?« Misaki's eyes widened as he saw Sumi standing right in front of him. He thought that his senpai was still somewhere in the school. Sumi couldn't help but smirk again as he saw that Misaki blushed heavily.

»What are you doing here?«

»I'm also going to school here, did you forget?« he whispered into Misaki's ear. Misaki pushed his senpai away this time because he couldn't help but admit that he wasn't sure if he should fear him or not.

»Don't worry I won't do nothing to you. You get scared to fast. So as a little kitten.«

»What else shou…. WHAT?!? A little kitten? Are you damn crazy?« Misaki shouted the last part because he couldn't stand it when someone called him »kitten« or something like that.

»You nearly raped me… you idiot!«

»Hmm… should I show you what rape is? Maybe you would actually like it. To beg for my cock deep in your ass. The pain that I would give you would make you aroused. All the pain will feel like enermous pleasure.« he again whispered the last part into Misaki's ear and that sent shivers through the body of the younger one.

»…«

»Haha you should see yourself! I've never before seen such a pale face.« he poked Misaki's forehead. »You actually think that I'll rape you? Don't worry about that.«

»Yes sure…« Sumi overheard that because he was still laughing because of Misaki's pale face.

»Let's go to the classroom slowly. There are just 15minutes left until the next lesson. And the next teacher is very… let's say energetic.«

»Ok…« Misaki just agreed because he knew that he shouldn't make Sumi angry at him.

Sumi was sitting right beside Misaki so that he was feeling a little bit nervous. He found out all too soon what his senpai meant with energetic. A student in the first row wasn't listening to what the teacher was saying and she's got a chalk into her face. The teacher started to shout something about that they should listen carefully to what he's saying or they won't pass the exams. Misaki didn't care about that in the moment. He was just worried because he didn't know what will happen now after all the events that passed by. The lesson passed very slowly and Misaki was again very happy that it finished. This time because of the teacher and he wanted to get away from Sumi. But he was too late.

»Hey Misaki. Why are you running away from me?« Sumi shouted after him.

»Because a certain man who wanted to rape me before 2hours or something like that is behind me.«

»But I've told you that I won't do anything to you anymore.« Misaki stopped because he felt as if this would be a little strange.

»What do you want?«

»To talk with you, maybe?« he was walking beside Misaki into the next classroom with a smile on his face.

»Yes sure…«

»So what did you think about the assistant professor?«

»Assistant? He's not a real professor yet or what?«

»No he's the assistant professor in the literature department. I heard rumors that were saying that he's one of Usami-sensei friends. But I'm not sure if it's true.«

»Really? I don't know, he never mentioned something.« it was true. Usagi never mentioned someone else in his life other than Takahiro. »And I don't even know what his name is…«

»His name is Kamijou Hiroki. Many people are calling him Kamijou the devil. I think you may know why. You saw what he did with the chalk today or?«

»Oh yes… that's true…« Misaki really shouldn't annoy this devil. Or his fate will be sealed.

Two lessons have passed by and Misaki's decided that he can trust Sumi for the time being. He went outside school with Sumi to eat lunch. They were sitting on a bank eating and talking about their lives. Misaki's found out that Sumi's father is also a good novelist and that is why his senpai knows so much about Usagi. Sumi was caressing Misaki's hair and Misaki blushed again. Misaki was actually a little bit happy. But someone else wasn't. usami Akihiko was sitting by the window in the office of Kamijou Hiroki who was indeed his friend. He kicked into the desk that was in front of him and he was just thinking of how he hates the guy that is sitting by »his« Misaki.

»Hey stop that! It's a school desk…« Hiroki didn't continue because he saw that his friend's face had a mixture of sadness and anger. He looked through the window and saw two of his students sitting on the bank and laughing. Was Akihiko angry because of them? Or what was going on? There were alot of questions left open because Hiroki felt that he shouldn't ask Akihiko what happened…


End file.
